


In Sickness and in Health

by robronsugsy



Series: Sickness [1]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4045372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robronsugsy/pseuds/robronsugsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Robert's sick and Aaron can't help but look after him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Sickness and in Health

**"MOVE OUT THE WAY!"**

Robert pushed past Aaron with force sending him hurtling against the wall, completely shocked by the "warm" welcoming he'd received.

 "What the hell Rob?!"

Robert darted up the stairs and Aaron heard him rush into the bathroom. He soon followed behind, just about to knock on the door only to freeze when he heard retching noises.

"You sick?"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK?!" Robert shouted.

Aaron clicked his tongue. "So you thought you'd still come?!"

 

"I... bur... We've not seen each..ugh...other in a while. I didn't want to..eerr..miss the chance!"

Aaron's expression softened, finding it sweet and endearing, but the continued retching sounds soured the mood.

"And you think I'm gonna let you fuck me while spewing up?! That's some weird fetish their babe!"

"Fuck... _OFF_..."

 

Aaron rolled his eyes and placed his head against the door, staying silent for a few moments.

"Well isn't it gonna be a bit weird if Diane or worse, my mum comes up and finds you here?"

"I... don't... care... right...ugh...now!"

Aaron heard the flush of the toilet for the third time, Robert having spewed up whatever breakfast he'd attempted to eat.

"Why didn't Chrissie stop you?!"

The door swung open, Aaron finding a sickly looking Robert with water running down his face.

"She's away with Lawrence and Lachlan for the week. I was gonna surprise you and ask you to come round. You were being your usual charming self and refused. I came here instead."

 

Aaron sighed.

He hadn't been back to Home Farm since the week they spent together. Every time Robert had asked, he'd refused. Because although he was filled with the great memories they shared there, in pretty much every room, it would only be followed by the disappointment and hurt he felt when it ended.

 

"Well you can't stay here."

"Why?"

"Like I said. Mum. Diane."

"I say I'm ill, Diane will look after me."

Aaron's eyes widened.

"Wow you must really be sick if you're willing to let someone help you!"

Robert let his head fall and he leant against the door frame.

"I don't have the energy for this back and forth. Can't I just sleep it off in your room? They won't know I'm here."

 

Aaron contemplated it for a few seconds before shaking his head.

"No. You know what, come on."

"What? Where we going?"

"Pass me your keys, I'm taking you home."

"I can't look after mysel-"

"-Which is why I'm staying."

Robert broke out into an adorable smile, before his expression changed once more and he slammed the door shut again, retching resuming.

 

*

 

Aaron packed an overnight bag, along with grabbing a few essentials from the cupboards. He didn't know what they had at Home Farm, but he got a few things that he thought sick people might need. Soup, medicine, that sort of thing. He narrowly missed his mum walking into the room, telling her from the now closed door to the back room that he was going to a meeting. He decided he'd text her later saying he kipped at the scrap yard after a long night working. He didn't want her to know that he and Robert were back on _again_... even though somehow she always figured it out.

 

He walked back upstairs and opened the door to the bathroom.

He sighed at the sight of his lover on the floor.

"Come on then lover boy, up ya get."

Aaron helped him up, wrapping one arm around his waist and the other around his arm, pulling him close, only to then put some distance between them.

"Ugh, sick breath"

Robert huffed a laugh as Aaron helped him downstairs, out of the pub and placing him in the passenger seat, jumping in the car himself and driving off towards Home Farm.

 

 

*

 

 

"Oi! Wake up, I can't do this all myself!"

Aaron struggled to pull Robert from the car, Robert having fallen asleep somewhere after the third or fourth stop they made to let him heave.

"I'm so tired."

"Yeah, well get your arse in gear and get inside and you can sleep!"

Robert lazily moved himself, giving Aaron enough movement to get him up and out of the car. Robert fell slightly onto Aaron, Aaron stumbling at the taller and heavier man's frame. "Fucking hell Rob!"

Luckily he'd gathered his bearings, and both he and Robert walked towards the door to Home Farm.

"Keys?"

"Pocket."

Aaron reached into the tight jeans pocket, getting a suggestive moan from Robert.

"Even when I'm sick you turn me the fuck on!"

"Shut it" Aaron laughed. "Come on, inside and upstairs."

 

Aaron threw his bag on the floor and showed Robert to the stairs, only to by be stopped.

"I can't make it upstairs."

"You can, come on."

"No... I can't. Just... ugh... in the room!"

Aaron sighed and helped Robert into the living room, carefully dropping him on the sofa.

"Two seconds."

He rushed from the room into the kitchen, scattering around and easily finding a bowl and rushing back into the room and passing it to Robert.

"If you need to, puke in here for now."

"Where are you going?!" Robert said, panicking he was leaving him.

"Don't worry, I'm just getting some stuff from upstairs. Rest."

Robert couldn't help the butterflies in his stomach as Aaron smiled at him lovingly, stroking his hair and gently pushing him into the sofa. Or maybe it was the sickness. No, it was the butterflies.

 

Aaron rushed up stairs, surprising even himself as he navigated the rooms with comfortableness and ease, grabbing a spare duvet and pillows, a hand towel, some PJ's and Robert's nightgown before rushing back down stairs.

Robert seemed wide awake, hugging the bowl in front of him.

 

"Are you hot, cold or just right?"

"What?"

"Hot, cold or just right?"

"I'm fucking steaming hot, that's why you can't resist me right?"

"NOT THAT KIND OF HOT MUPPET!" Aaron sighed.

"Yeah I'm a bit hot at the moment, why?"

"Well your wearing, what? one, two, three, four layers! Come on. Strip!"

Robert raised an eyebrow.

"You know if I didn't know any better I'd say you were enjoying this!"

"Fuck. Off. And. Strip!"

Robert began to take off his clothes, only to find himself spewing up into the bowl, wiping his mouth and giving up.

"I don't have the energy."

"Fine, here."

Aaron sat besides Robert, helping him remove his body warmer - ridiculous to say it was now Summer yet he still wore the thing. His jacket, his jumper and finally, unbuttoned his shirt. He then helped Robert put on his PJ top.

"Right, drop your trousers."

Robert just smirked.

"It's always about sex with you isn't it?"

Robert laughed the groaned.

"You do it."

"Rob..."

"Come on, I can't!" Robert pouted with a smirk, Aaron knew exactly what he was doing. But he was sick - it was hard for Aaron not to give him these small comforts.

Aaron unfastened Robert's belt and undid his zip, pushing Robert up a little before pulling down his trousers and tossing them aside.

"Boxers too!" Robert said.

"What?"

"You don't wear PJ bottoms with boxers!"

"Who doesn't?"

" _Everyone_!"

"If you say so mate."

Robert frowned.

"Stop it with the mate! We talked about this."

"Fine. Babe"

Robert smiled. It was a few days before this, when Aaron continued to call Robert "mate" and Robert had become totally, and utterly annoyed by it. Snapping saying that he was more than his "mate" and didn't appreciate being called it any more. They'd gone for hours laughing and joking through "honey", "baby", "studmuffin".. along with the more lewd "big balls", "10-Inch-Schlong" and the like. They settled on calling each other babe, something simple and normal. Something they both wanted to be together.

 

Robert was brought out of his memories and he found Aaron pulling up his PJ bottoms, now boxer-less.

"Here."

Aaron pulled Robert up, resting him on himself while he repositioned the pillows he'd brought down, pushing Robert back into the softness. He put the duvet at the opposite side and pulled over a blanket, once again repositioning the pillows above Robert's head. The closeness gave Robert the opportunity to kiss his neck, whispering "thank you babe" before closing his eyes.

 

Aaron sat up and just watched Robert sleep; there was something so endearing about him right now. Vulnerable, weak, needing. And it warmed his heart that he was one of very few - if the only one - Robert would allow to see him like this.

 

*

 

Robert slept for a few hours, it was early evening by now so Aaron quickly text Adam saying that he'd be late after his meeting so probably wouldn't catch him, continuing the trail of lies he was giving which started just before he arrived at Home Farm, telling Adam he was heading for a meeting and would come to work afterwards. Aaron opened the tin of soup and poured it into a pan as he heard Robert stirring in the other room.

 

The sleep had...not helped. Robert still felt weak and drained and he found that he was now, well and truly, _freezing_.

He pulled himself up, making himself dizzy in the process, and tried to grab the duvet from the edge of the sofa, but he hadn't quite the energy to stretch all the way over.

"Here, let me!"

Aaron rushed over and pulled the duvet over his lover, pulling it up to his chin and patting it down. Aaron placed his hand on Robert forehead, the touch making Robert quiver.

"Your freezing!"

Aaron looked concerned at Robert's changing health.

"Maybe I'm best phoning someone. I'll just say I came to talk about the business and found you like this. What's Chrissie's number-"

"NO!"

"Robert your sick, you need more than me-"

"-No I don't."

Robert grabbed Aaron's hand, unable to grip him tightly due to lack of energy.

"I just want you. I just _need_ you."

 

Aaron sighed, trying to block out the voice in his head questioning whether Robert meant he only needed him now, or if he meant forever.

 

Aaron kissed Robert's forehead, wiping it again.

"I'm making soup."

"I'm not hungry-"

"-You need to eat-"

"-I Don't-"

"-You _do_!"

"It'll come back up-"

"-And if you don't eat anything, your gonna feel worse cause there's nothing in your stomach. Just listen to me. Trust me."

Robert smiled softly and nodded, before Aaron got up and walked back into the kitchen.

It only took him a few minutes, but soon enough Aaron was back at Robert's side, giving him a tray, with a bowl of soup and some bread. Aaron sat on the floor besides the sofa and placed his own soup on the table.

"You want the TV on?" Aaron asked.

"No. The quiet is nice."

"Okay."

Robert picked up the spoon and weakly got himself a spoonful of the soup, pulling it to his mouth but dropping some of it on his PJ top as he did so.

"Come here you big baby!"

Aaron picked up the damp cloth and wiped his PJ t-shirt, grabbing the spoon and taking a heaped spoonful, blowing it and placing it to Robert's mouth.

Robert moaned at the warm sensation and comforting feeling he got from finally eating.

"Thank you for this."

"Don't mention it."

"No, I mean it. Thanks. It's... it's always nice seeing you like this."

"Like what?"

"So caring. So calm and relaxing. You're the best medicine."

"Cheesy line."

"Shut up!"

"Yeah well.. you know.."

Robert furrowed his brow.

"What?"

 

Aaron sighed and closed his eyes momentarily, before opening them again.

"I love you."

Robert's mouth fell open slightly, his eyes welling up. He closed his mouth and just smiled at him, neither needing to say another word - after months of waiting to hear the words again. He'd finally said it back.

 

The two of them stared at each other for a few moments, before Aaron picked up the bread from Robert's tray, breaking a bit off, soaking it in the soup and placing it to Robert's mouth.

"Eat, before it gets cold."

 

After Aaron patiently fed Robert until he'd finished the soup, he waited until Robert fell back to sleep again before pulling himself up and discarding his own - now cold soup. He ravaged the bread in hunger before clearing up quietly, as to not wake the patient, before tidying up the room of discarded tissues and emptied the sick from the bowl, unable to stop gagging even when holding it at arms length.

Once he finished, he pulled himself onto the nearby sofa, finding Robert's phone lighting up. He thought nothing of just seeing who it was, seeing texts from Victoria, Diane and Andy - none from Chrissie. He had a small chuckle to himself for that one, not quite sure why, as he thought that maybe she just didn't care enough to see how he was, despite not even knowing he was ill. Aaron replied to the texts from Robert's family, pretending to be him saying he was busy working and couldn't come see them but would pop into the pub later in the week. He then put the phone down, curled himself up into a ball and closed his eyes. Soon enough, he'd fallen asleep himself.

 

 

*

 

 

Aaron awoke quietly, wiping his eyes and seeing Robert still fast asleep on the other sofa. He smiled, and as Robert began to stir, he kneeled beside him and stroked his forehead.

"Hey, how you feeling?"

Robert opened his eyes and smiled.

"Better. Ish. Still feel weak, but the sickness has gone down a lot."

"Good" Aaron smiled.

 

He picked up his phone and checked the time, eyes widening as he did.

"Christ. It's 7:20AM!"

"I slept for over 12 hours?!"

"Not just you, I did as well! Best text my mum, she'll be fretting otherwise."

 

Aaron grabbed his phone before passing Robert's his.

"Oh, I text Vic, Andy and Diane. They'd text about coming up, I just text saying that you were working and you'd go see them another day."

"Thanks" Robert smiled.

 

They fell silent, Aaron unsure if he should even bring it up, but figuring it was too good not to mention it, he began to speak.

"Chrissie hasn't text."

Robert didn't even react, just shrugged his shoulders.

"Didn't expect her to, she never does unless she wants to check up on something else."

Aaron turned away and smiled to himself, feeling kind of victorious that she obviously didn't care as much as he did. As he always would, about Robert.

 

"You hungry then?"

"Yeah.. but I need a shower."

Aaron leaned over to Robert and grimaced.

"Yeah, you stink."

"Way to make a guy feel good Aaron.."

Aaron laughed. "Come on then, I'll help you up."

"Actually, I think I might have a bath, don't think I'll be able to stand up in the shower for too long."

Aaron nodded. "I'll go run it then."

 

As Aaron went to walk off, Robert reached out for his arm.

"Ah Ah!"

Aaron looked back, seeing Robert pointing to his forehead.

"What?"

"Kiss!"

"What?"

"I want a kiss!" he said playfully.

Aaron rolled his eyes before placing a kiss on Robert's forehead, must more loving than his attitude would suggest.

"There."

Aaron tried to hide the huge grin he had and small giggle he wanted to express, but didn't both to save face and not seem like a teenage girl. Little did he know, Robert had done the exact same thing at their new found intimacy.

 

The bath was ready and Aaron hurried down and got Robert, standing behind patiently as Robert carefully walked up stairs, still weak from his sickness and lack of use in his legs for the last day. Robert undressed and climbed in the bath, Aaron heading to leave.

"Where you going?"

"Leaving you to bathe?"

"I need help!"

Aaron knew full well he didn't need help. And Robert knew it too. But for some reason, Aaron was happy to go along with it.

"Yeah... professional help." Aaron laughed with a smirk.

Robert handed him the sponge and the soap, Aaron lathering up his hands before rubbing the soap into Robert's chest.

"Mmm.."

"This isn't sexual you know."

"You rubbing stuff into my skin? Yeah, nothing sexual about that!"

"I can leave you to do it yourself if you want?"

"No! No! Just enjoying the attention."

"You always get my attention."

"Yeah, but this is different."

Aaron rolled his eyes before resuming to wash Robert.

"Don't forget down there!" he winked.

Aaron gave him a playful clout across his head, before continuing to wash him.

 

With Robert all washed, Aaron left him to dry off, clean his teeth and generally fart around. He expected him to be changed into fresh PJ's but Robert walked downstairs in a jumper and jeans with his leather jacket on.

"Well, I don't know what was in that bath water or soap but it did the trick!"

Aaron turned, surprised at his appearance, Robert with his arms stretched out.

"See? All bright, shiny and new again!"

"Why aren't you in your PJ's?"

"I'm not sick any more."

"You were just a few hours ago, you should still be resting!"

"God, I never realized how much of a worrier you were!"

Aaron knew he couldn't do anything to get Robert back into bed - unless it was for the obvious - so he gave up.

"Right, well if your all okay, I need to head off."

Robert felt the disappointment hit him and frowned.

"Why?"

"My mum thinks I just kipped at the scrap yard. Luckily it's still early so Adam won't have turned up and seen I'm not there. I need to head home, get a shower and some fresh clothes and head to work, now you're all better."

"Wait, I..erm.. oh, I feel sick again."

Aaron laughed. "Nice try."

 

"But.. I still have the house to myself for the rest of the week. You could stay again?"

"I.. I don't know..."

"Come on Aaron, you've been here all of yesterday, I know it's hard for us to get out of this mode we're in once we're in it, but it's just... I love having you here."

"And I love it too" Aaron shuffled his feet. "But I need to.. I just need to have some space from it. Okay?"

"Fine." Robert shrugged.

"Hey. I'm not mad or upset. Just being careful that's all. I'll call you later though? Vic, Diane and Andy expect you at the pub sometime soon, could catch a drink? Mum's off out for a few days with Moira later in the week, you could always sneak in and stay with me for the night?"

"I don't see why you just can't stop here instead of me coming up to the pub. I mean, here we're free from everything."

"You know why Rob. Please, just understand."

Robert sighed, understanding.

Aaron approached Robert and kissed him. "Finally free of the sick breath."

"Yeah, which is why..."

Robert pulled Aaron in for a time stopping kiss, wrapping his arms around him and not breaking away for a few minutes.

He pulled away slightly, but still in close distance that their noses still touched.

"Thanks again."

"Like I said, don't mention it."

"I will. Despite the sickness, it was perfect."

Aaron laughed. "Yeah, it was."

Aaron was about to pull away before Robert pulled him back in.

"Hey, I love you too."

Aaron pulled Robert back in for another kiss, before heading off towards the scrap yard. It wasn't a long walk anyway.

Robert just watched as Aaron left, out of his orbit once again. Robert remained leaned against the door frame until Aaron left his sight.


End file.
